Taxon:Platygrapha
}} Name Platygrapha Berk. & Broome, 1870 References * (1860) Catalogus lichenum quos in provincia Sondriensi collegit et ordinavit et in ordinem systematicum digessit presbyter M. Anzi. - Tip. C. Franchi\Novi-Comi. 126 pp. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=30927 * (1870) Lichenologisch Fragmente. X. - Flora (Regensburg)\Flora 53: 465-488. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=21021 * (1877) The Lichens of the "Challenger" expedition (with a revision of those enumerated by Dr. J. Stirton in Linn. Journ. Bot. XIV (: 366-375). - Journ. Linn. Soc. Bot. 16: 211-231. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=26091 * (1873) Matériaux pour une flore lichénologique du Brésil. I. genres Lecanora et Lecidea. - Bulletin de la Societé Botanique de France\Bull. Soc. Bot. France 20: 307-320. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=16818 * (1911) Lichenes (end). - Flora Italica Cryptogama, Firenze Pars III, Fasc. 4-6: 461-958. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=27798 * (1880) Contribution to the Lichenographia of New Zealand. - Transact. Proceed. New Zeal. Inst. 12: http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=27920 * (1860) Contribution to the Lichenographia of New Zealand; being an Account, with Figures, of some New Species of Graphidaceae and allied Lichens. - Trans. Linn. Soc. London 23: 101-106, pl. 2. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=16881 * (1870) Reise Seiner Majestät Fregatte Novara um die Erde, Botanischer Theil. I. Bd. Flechten. - : 107-129. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=34376 * (1875) Lichenes quos legit O. Beccari in insulis Borneo et Singapore annis 1866 et 1867. - Nuovo Giorn. Bot. Ital. 7': 5-67. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=23719 * (1869) The Lichens of Ceylon, collected by G.H.K. Thwaites. - ''Trans. Linn. Soc. London '''27: 161-185. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=34491 * (1887) Graphideae Féeanae inclus. trib. affinibus nec non Graphidaea exoticae Acharii, El. Friesii et Zenkeri e novo studio speciminum originalium expositae et in novam dispositionem ordinatae. - Mém. Soc. phys. et hist. nat. de Genève 29: 80 pp. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=28763 * (1888) Lichenes Paraguayenses a cl. Balansa lecti. - Revue Mycologique\Rev. Mycol. 10: 53-68, 113-120, 178-184. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=28770 * (1892) Lichenes Manipurenses, a cl. Dre. G. Watt circa Manipur ad limites orientales Indiae Orientalis 1881-1882 lecti. - Jour. Linn. Soc., Bot. 29: 217-231. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=28809 * (1893) Lichenes Wilsoniani, seu lichenes a cl. rev. F.R.M. Wilson in Australiae prov. Victoria lecti. - Bull.Herb.Boissier 1': 33-65. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=28821 * (1895) Lichenes usambarenses. In: A. Engler, Beiträge zur Flora von Afrika, IX. - ''Englers Botanische Jahrbücher\Engler Bot. Jahrb. '''20: 273-298. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=28827 * (1895) Thelotremeae et Graphideae novae quas praesertim ex hb. Reg. Kewensi exponit. - Jour. Linn. Soc., Bot. 30: 451-463. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=28838 * (1895) Sertum Australiense s. species novae Australienses Thelotremearum, Graphidearum et Pyrenocarpearum. - Bull.Herb.Boissier 3': 313-327. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=28837 * (1854) Sur les fascicules de lichens d'Europe publiés par M. le Dr. Hepp. Observations critiques. - ''Bulletin de la Societé Botanique de France\Bull. Soc. Bot. France '''1: 319-329. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=28966 * (1856) Synopsis du genre Arthonia. - Mém. Soc. Sci. Nat. Cherbourg 4': 85-104. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=28979 * (1858) '1857': Énumération générale des Lichens, avec l'indication sommaire de leur distribution géographique. - ''Mém. Soc. Sci. Nat. Cherbourg '''5: 85-146. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=28989 Web site * (1859) Lichenes Exotici, Lichenes in regionibus exoticis quibusdam vigentes exponit synopticis enumerationibus. - Annales des Sciences Naturelles 11: 205-264. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=17072 * (1861) Expositio Lichenum Novae Caledoniae. - Annales des Sciences Naturelles 14: 37-54. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=29019 * (1863) Lichenographiae Novo-Granatensis Prodromus (reprint titled: Prodromus Florae Novo-Granatensis auctoribus J. Triana et J.E. Planchon. Lichenes). - Acta Soc. Sci. Fennicae 7': 415-504. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=21791 * (1863) Lichenes. In: Triana, J. & Planchon, J.E. Prodromus Florae Novo-Granatensis ou Énumération des plantes de la Nouvelle-Grénade avec description des espèces nouvelles. - ''Annales des Sciences Naturelles '''19, 20: 286-382, 228-279. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=29051 * (1867) Lichenes, additamentum. In: Triana, J. & Planchon, J.E., Prodromus Florae Novo-Granatensis. - Annales des Sciences Naturelles 7': 301-354 (in repr. 533-586). http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=21833 * (1867) Lichenes Kurziani e Calcutta. - ''Flora (Regensburg)\Flora '''50: 3-9. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=29134 * (1868) Lichenes Angolenses Welwitschiani. - Bulletin de la Societe Linneenne de Normandie 2': 508-521. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=29142 * (1874) '1873': Lichenes insularum Andaman. - ''Bulletin de la Societe Linneenne de Normandie '''7: 162-182. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=29169 * (1886) Addenda nova ad Lichenographiam Europaeam. Continuatio quadragesima quinta. - Flora (Regensburg)\Flora 69: 97-102. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=29120 * (1886) Graphidei Cubani novi. - Flora (Regensburg)\Flora 69: 103-104. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=29218 * (1889) Lichenes insularum Guineensium (San Thomé, do Principe, das Cabras. - P. Schmidt\Paris. 54 pp. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=21844 Web site * (1877) Description of Recently Discovered Foreign Lichens. - Proc. Philos. Soc. Glasgow 10: .http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=34670 * (1879) Lichens growing on living leaves from the Amazons. - Proc. Philos. Soc. Glasgow 11: 99-111. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=30909 * (1891) Lichenaea africana. - Ber. Thätigk. St. Gallisch. naturw. Ges. 1889-90: 133-268. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=22712 * (1872) Genera Lichenum: an arrangement of the North American lichens. - Amherst. XV, 283 pp. pp. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=30346 * (1888) A synopsis of the North American lichens. Part. II. Comprising the Lecideacei, and (in part) the Graphidacei. - New Bedford, Mass.. 176 pp. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=30362 * (1900) Beiträge zur Flechtenflora Süd-Californiens. - Bulletin of the Torrey Botanical Club\Bull. Torrey Bot. Club 27: 642-647. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=30679 * (1902) Diagnosen neuer und ungenügend beschriebener californischer Flechten. - Beihefte zum Botanischen Centralblatt\Beih. Bot. Centralbl. 13: 149-163. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=30686 Vernacular names Категория:Taxon:Fungi